The Maze in the Abyss
by Rose of Madness
Summary: Welcome to The Maze in the Abyss. Hit a dead end? Instead of encountering a dead end, you'll just hit a small story of different stories. Some may be sad, others will be happy. But what's at the end of the Maze? You'll just have to read on and see...
1. First Right: That Sound

**_Rose of Madness does own the "Pandora Hearts" series. _**

_Welcome to The Maze in Abyss. Turn on your first right, and fall through the White Rabbit's Hole. Have a nice trip down to the Abyss. _

_I hope you make it to the end. If not, just stay stuck in the Maze, no one is stopping you nor will they rescue you...  
_

* * *

Her dull violet eyes started to open slowly, as something awakened her from her slumber.

_That sound… That melody… That song… _

_It seemed so nostalgic. So familiar. It was as if it was calling me out of my slumber. Why did I feel like crying? Why does this song make me have bittersweet emotions? Why?…_

She looked around the containment that held her in the darkness. Knowing no chain would be stupid to attack her, she went back to her slumber, waiting for the chance to escape this imprisonment.

* * *

**Tick. Tick. Tick. **

The young blonde heard the pocket watch move faster, as it matched his rapid heart beat. The atmosphere around him gradually turned dark and full of insecurity.

He shook his head of his doubts and tried to focus on what Miss Kate was telling him.

"Oz-sama, are you listening?" Miss Kate looked back at the young master.

"Huh?…" Quickly realizing where he was, Oz replied. "Yes, I'm listening."

Miss Kate sighed as she turned and resumed walking up the stairs. "As Gil places the cloak…"

Soon her voice was lost, as Oz returned to his thoughts. His emerald eyes wandered the windows, only seeing a gloomy sky. It was like a stage was about to be set for something much worse.

* * *

"It's time!" Laughter filled through the empty air. "The prophecy shall come true tonight!" Her laughter echoed through the forest, while the her companions watched the stage before them about to become adoorway set for the young Bezarius.

* * *

"It's calling me…" Her eyes again opened, this time, with excitement in them. "I'll be able to get out of this stinking hellhole. And I'll soon be able to recover those memories of mine." Strangely, her words were filled with determination instead of uncontrollable madness.

* * *

"To continually protect the name and honor of Bezarius. I will now, and to this land," bowing in front of the silent clock tower, Oz voiced his vows for his ceremony, "and to my friends, solemnly vow-" But as soon as he set his hand on the tower, it rung once again, the clock tower which broke the silence in the land.

Soon, those who were cloaked in red surrounded him. Find himself being stabbed by his dear friend's hand. But only to saved from a second stab by a dash of wind. It was then when she truly appeared in front of Oz. Claiming him as her property, she fought those in red.

* * *

Once she entered the realm above, the boy in front of her shocked her. His golden hair, those emerald eyes. They seemed so familiar. A face flashed through her eyes, as a rush of warmth rushed through her. But she soon shook her body of those feelings as soon as she saw those shinigami dressed in red.

Once Oz saw the girl in his dream, he thought he was about to be killed by her. His mind was filled with distress as sudden events that were happening were thrown at him.

He felt like everything was going to change. His life was going to change, and as if he was going to play a role in something big.

Things flashed before his eyes as he fell into the Abyss. He never felt it coming, but somehow knew it was going to happen some day.

That day, he met a girl named Alice.

* * *

The days following after his attempt out of the Abyss, he spent them with Alice and Raven. But every time, the word 'Alice' graced his lips, he would feel some happiness deep down.

For she was the sun, who would guide him on his path that would repeat and rewrite history.

* * *

_Rose's Notes.  
_

_I hope you enjoyed this small story. I'm trying to improve on my writing, so I'll be glad to get some reviews. You can expect some OOCness in the characters, so help me with that, 'kay? =]_

_I'll be writing about other characters, so yeah. _


	2. Wrong Left Turn: Nightmares

_Oh, look the White Hare is about to be late. Why don't you follow him? He might lead you to the end. _

_Oh, wait... You lost a sight of white hare. What to do? Hm... How about go take a left turn or a right turn? _

_Let's take another right turn. Ooh, took a wrong turn, what to do?..._

_How about reading this story of a possible theory and spoilers? Yeah, let's do that as the author of this story gives you a chance to turn back.  
_

* * *

His chest carried itself back and forth. His breathing appeared to increase with every breath. Even if he tried to calm down, he couldn't. It was like a cloak of black was wrapped around his neck, trying to prevent him from breathing.

The young Nightray grasped strongly onto his shirt, as he tried to recall his horrid dream. He lifted himself in a sitting position, so he could try to get a hold of himself.

* * *

Blazes of red were wrapped around him, leaving him trapped, allowing him to distinguish the scene in front of him. Traces of blood were splattered at his feet, as if they were hands crawling to him. It felt like a servant, on their hands and knees, begging the tyrannical king for mercy.

Corpses were laid in front of him like a display in a museum, but the sight was too gruesome to comprehend. Blood curling screams echoed, still ringing in his ears. The dream seemed so real, since he could feel the intensity of the blazes and the rustic stench of blood empowered his nose, making the young male feel repulsive.

* * *

His pale hands found their way to his face, concealing the distraught look he had. Even though, he had similar dreams before, this one was so real, so life-like. It was so vivid. But soon he had another feeling, a feeling of excitement. It was odd to have such a feeling after a bad dream, but the excitement was so empowering.

His arms soon wrapped himself, as he attempted to stop the madness from imprisoning itself in his mind. But still, he couldn't stop it. His eyes were enlarged, his pupils dilated. It was such a great feeling, a sickening feeling of pleasure.

* * *

**Knock. Knock. Knock. **

The knocks on his bedroom door brought him back to his state of mind. His hands unwrapped themselves and hung loosely by his side. A shower of relief ran through his body, but the feeling he had was still there.

Realizing someone was at his door, Elliot lifted himself off his bed to answer the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Reo." The door opened, allowing him to enter. "I'm here for my nightly rounds." With a candle in his hand, he noticed that Elliot's bed sheets were ensnared with each other. "Bad dream?" The messy hair servant turned to Elliot as he closed the door quietly behind him.

"Reo… I had that dream again…" Yet Elliot didn't want to tell him what he felt after that dream. It was just too out of the ordinary to have such a emotion afterward. People would've thought he had a mental condition.

Reo could tell that Elliot was hiding something, but didn't question his master ay further. "It was just a dream, nothing else."

"Well, I hope it was…" Elliot went to his bed, tossing the covers over himself, trying to get some sleep.

Reo looked back at Elliot as he closed the wooden door. "Well, let's hope it was just a dream, Elliot."

* * *

As Reo continued his night rounds, a smirk claimed his lips. A chuckle escaped his throat and echoed through the corridors. "It seems as though Glen has no control over that boy yet." He let out another chuckle, but this time it was dark, revealing his true nature.

"Ha, let the tragedy of a hundred years repeat itself. Let the crimson red leader arise once again. And let the country fear the Baskervilles." And with that, the candle's flame vanished as crackles of laughs resounded in the Nightray mansion.

"All hail the Baskervilles."

* * *

_Rose's Notes. _

_I had to use a thesaurus for this... I actually think that a thesaurus is now helpful to me. My writing has gone downhill since last year... Try to deal with me warmly, yeah? _

_Looks like this writer is too pitiful... Attempting to write a story of Pandora Hearts, only to ruin it with her horrible writing... _

_Well, it seems like you're still in Maze if you're still reading this. That's so nice! Here's a piece of candy. Read the wrapper.  
_

_"Thanks for reading this wrong turn. You're allowed to turn back and take that right turn." It says.  
_


	3. Corridors: Comfort

_Looks like the writer allowed you to turn back. I guess she's too soft. But still, I get to play with you more. Yay, more fun for me. _

_Anyway, it looks like you followed Reo into the corridors of the Maze. _

_Have you realized? I guess not. _

_In the corridors, all you see is a hallway of doors. Now, what to do? _

_You try to open the doors and realized that they're locked. Wait, what's at the end of the corridor? _

_It's a small glass table with a key on it. _

_Now, what door would you open in the corridor of the Maze?  
_

* * *

"_The Blood Stained Rabbit. _

"_B-Rabbit!"_

"_She's the chain that has massacred all of her contractors…"_

"_She doesn't even have her memories. She scattered them herself, so what's the use of getting them back?!"_

"_Maybe it would have been better if she was not even born at all!!"_

Their words devoured the confidence she held. She dug her head deeper into her pillow, struggling to rid of the tormenting remarks.

What was this eerie feeling at the pit of her stomach? It was neither appetizing nor inviting.

It tasted like dirt. It was as if someone forced her on her hands and knees, cramming the foul soil into her mouth. Yeah, it tasted that bad.

* * *

"Oz?"

Alice bounced of her bed and bolted to the wooden door, since it was opening. Maybe Oz could help her with this dilemma of hers. Assuming it was Oz, she grabbed the arm the entered her room.

Apparently, it was not that manservant of hers. It was not even the seaweed head whom she secretly tolerated. It was that dumb clown of a freak, Break!

Alice loosened her grip on the arm and ran, hiding near her bed. Hissing at him for coming into her room and for regretting taking a hold of that arm. She immediately grasped the closest thing next to her, which was her pillow. The black rabbit then attempted to throw it at the red-eyed freak, hoping it will smack him square in the face. "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, why isn't it, Miss Alice?" Break searched around the room and did not locate the person he was looking for in the room. "Strange, it seems as though Gil is not here. Hm… Seems like I don't have a toy to play with…"

Surprisingly, there was no comeback from the spunky chain. His right-eye then studied the black rabbit's behavior toward him. "You're not going to attack me, B-Rabbit?"

Still, no reply. Casually, he walked to her end of the room, trying to get some kind of reaction from the rabbit. "Alice?" But once he saw her facial expression, he faltered a step. It was unexpected.

When she turned around, her eyes were brimming with glazed tears. Her defenseless moment and there was no wall guarding that lonely heart of hers; the feeling of uncertainty was scribbled all over her face.

It was almost the exact scene Break saw when the Will of the Abyss was crying. The only difference he distinguish was their hair color and their outfits. The Will of the Abyss seemed pure with her white locks of hair, while this B-Rabbit seemed tainted. If her brunette locks were replaced with the pure white locks, then it would have implied that the Will of the Abyss's strands of hair were dyed with the color of earth soil.

Realizing it was Break who called her name, she hastily brushed the tears away, hoping he hadn't seen them. "What do you want, you clown?" She twisted away from his gaze, trying to fight the droplet of tears. This was so unlike her, but the feeling wouldn't go away, it just dug deeper.

Break let out a sigh. Even though, he would love to toy with her, he can't deal with a crying maiden. He took a hold of her head and dragged her out of her little depression corner.

"It seems as though I can't play with you today." He walked over to the armchair and settled down with his leg crossed over the other. His head rested on his right arm, as it held its place on the arm of the chair. He then took out a lollipop, unwrapping it. As he popped it into his mouth, he eyes the young Alice, who still made no response. "So what's up? I could take a laugh."

Alice scowled at him for touching her head, but she walked over to the couch to talk to him, for once. It was awkward, but comforting. This time, the taste in her stomach was different. It was a bit dry, but it tasted sweet, like chocolate. "I don't know how to… To describe it… But most of the bastards in Pandora just piss me off."

"So? What of it? They piss me off too." Break recalled the time they made him work with Vincent. He looked disgusted at thought of remembering such a memory. Talk about getting sent to hell…

"Their remarks just piss me off!" She started to go into a raging rant. "Blood-Stained Rabbit! B-Rabbit! The chain who slaughtered all her contractors! Doesn't even have memories! It would've been better if I wasn't born!!" Taking a deep breath, she resumed her complaints. "What kind of bullshit are they spreading?! How would they feel if they had this feeling?! The feeling as if you're on your hands and knees, with dirt shoved into your mouth!!"

Surprisingly, she was standing, crying. Her hands at her sides, clenched into fists as frustration were wrapped around them. Glistening tears dropped to the ground as her head hung low.

Break's lollipop fell out of his mouth, in reaction to her reaction. But he caught it before it hit the ground. Who would want to waste such a sweet treat? But let's get back to the situation.

"Ah, what the heck? The tears won't go away." Alice again and again tried to wipe the tears away, but they kept on falling. "Huh?" Her legs lost their will to stand, allowing her to drop down to the couch. The whole room was now silent but with the exception of the sounds of cries and sniffs.

Break, who was hiding his eyes, lifted his hand away from his vision. He noticed that Alice calmed down a bit, so he picked himself up and walked over to her. Placing himself next to her on the couch, he did the most unexpected thing.

The clown the rabbit into his arms, covering her eyes with his right arm, as he placed his head on top of hers. "Go cry it out. No one is in the mansion at the current moment, so cry all you want."

Alice felt a reassuring atmosphere around Break at the current moment, so she believed his words. Grabbing her pillow, she placed it near her face, as she started to wail her out of heart into her pillow.

"Ah… This chain is too much like a human girl…" Break realized the brunette girl had fallen asleep on him. He smiled to himself, as he shifted his weight, so she could sleep on him, since he didn't want to disturb her.

Recalling the memory, he had when he was at the Barma house, her words still resounded in his mind. "We're friends, huh?…" A rare smile graced his lips. It was the first time in awhile he received someone else's warmth, other than the Reinsworth ladies. "Ah, I'm getting too old for this. Too old."

It was a quiet Thursday afternoon, so there was no need to disturb the peace and quiet. It was finally quiet, so the clown decided to sleep while basking in the afternoon rays.

* * *

Alice's eyes fluttered open due to the brightness the sunset brought to her room. "Huh?" She saw her blur of white and violet. She immediately recalled what happened before she fell asleep. "Don't tell me…" She quickly got off the couch and was about to throw her pillow at the creepy clown. But something held her arm from throwing. "Tch, wished I wasn't too nice." But she secretly smirked to herself. The clown seemed so vulnerable right now, so if she attacked, it wouldn't be fun.

It was true that he irritated her. Well, to be blunt, he was like a disturbance she couldn't get rid of, but it was not that bad of a disturbance. Somehow, she knew that she could trust him somewhat. Alice soon felt a sweet, warm feeling in her stomach. The ugly taste of dirt had disappeared.

Alice grabbed her pillow and walked out of her room, but not before tossing a blanket over Break. As she softly closed the door behind her, she smiled a bit. "Thanks, Break."

But still, there was no way in hell that she'll admit that she now tolerated that clown. He pissed her off more than the seaweed head, not as much as the Barma meatball.

* * *

Break eventually awoke from his peaceful slumber as the orange and red sunset rays hit his eye. He recognized that some weight was lifted off of him while he was sleeping. He stood up to stretch, only to see a white blanket fall from his body. He picked it up with disbelief written on his face. "Oh? Did Miss Alice place this blanket on me?"

"Break, where are you?" Hearing Sharon's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Here I am." Break hastily folded the blanket as he heard the steps of the Reinsworth daughter coming closer.

As Sharon entered the room, she realized it was Alice's room. "What were doing in Alice's room?"

"Oh, it is?" He looked at the room with confusion. "I didn't know that. I was looking for Gil to play with, but couldn't find him. I guess I fell asleep." He shrugged along with his answer.

"Fell asleep?" Sharon's face revealed disbelief, but sighed as her shoulders slumped forward. "Well, it has been weary ever since you guys got back from the Barma household." She took a hold of Break's hand and led out the room. "Everyone is downstairs and I noticed that it was a bit quiet, since you weren't there."

"Oh? It looks like Miss Sharon missed me." He chuckled as the young lady led him downstairs.

* * *

"Wait, take that move back, Oz." Her violet stared hard at the chessboard, trying to find a way to win.

"No can do, Alice. There are no take-backs in chess." Oz grinned as Alice glared at him with frustration. "It looks like you're going to lose for the first time." But there was one move she could make to beat him with, but knowing Alice, he guessed she didn't noticed. "This is going to be an easy win."

"Ugh!" Alice let out a string of insults at Oz, something about being her manservant and why she would lose. Her eyes still focused on the board, filled with determination not to lose.

A hand out of nowhere moved Alice's queen and claimed Oz's king. "I guess she wins. Right, Oz-kun?" The hand belonged the Break, who had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Wha? What?!" Oz ran his fingers through his golden locks in frustration. "Fine, I lose, Alice. But I'm going to beat you next time."

"You! What did you do?!" Alice looked at Break and back at the chessboard in confusion. "How did I beat Oz? I thought I was going to lose."

Break grinned at her, as he handed her a piece of candy in her mouth. "Just think of it as a repayment. I managed to get some sleep thanks to you."

"You!" Alice realized that three pair of eyes were gawking at her in odd way. "What?!"

"Break managed to sleep because you? But you're always loud and obnoxious." Gil asked with a face of disbelief.

"She was quietly in her room the whole time, all thanks to the people who ditched her." He made a small pout and shook his head as if he lost hope in the two males. "So I took advantage of the silence and fell asleep."

"Alice, you were that lonely? You could have came with us if you wanted to." Oz looked at her with concern, trying to think of a way to make it up to her. He forgot that she was prone to loneliness. "Hey, how about we go on a date next time? How about it?" Oz's goofy grin made her forget that she was suppose to be angry with him.

"Hehehe. Miss Alice has a date with the young Oz. Ah, youngsters nowadays. So full of live. It's too much for little old me." Break danced around the room, announcing to the world of Alice's date with Oz.

"You stupid clown!" Alice picked the nearest thing to her, which was her pillow and threw it at Break. Surprisingly, it hit him square in the face. "Eh?"

"Hohoho. It looks like the lonely rabbit finally got its revenge on the clown who toyed with her. Now, she has no need to repay the clown for letting her loose. Since the clown finally wiped its tears for the rabbit who showed him kindness." Break's words were oddly warm to the people in the room.

Alice face's suddenly flustered when she remembered the little even that happened previously during the day. Her face soon darkened. "Tell anyone and you'll die, you red-eyed freak."

"Yes. Yes. I know, Miss Alice." Break smiled as he danced over to where Gil was to tease him.

* * *

Oz understood that Break and Alice now shared a secret, but he decided to go along with it. It appeared as though Alice gained a new ally, a new friend, even if it was Break himself. "It look like Alice won't be lonely as much anymore."

"Oz, did you say something?" Alice wondered how come he was not joining in the nightly fin.

"No, nothing at all." Oz leaped off his chair and walked over to Alice's side.

"Oz, let your mistress tell you something. You shouldn't keep things to yourself. If you do, they don't taste sweet. They just end up tasting like dirt." She stood proudly as she stated her words of wisdom.

The blonde was a bit startled by what she said, but chuckled in the end. So that's what she learned from Break today. "Haha, I know. I know." He took Alice's hand and followed her to the group.

The night turned out to be like any night. Break was teasing Gil about him trying to quit smoking. Sharon was sipping her usual cup of herbal tea. Gil yelling at Break to stop teasing him, only to be laughed at. Alice standing on her chair, with her foot on the table, demanding Oz to give her some cake. Oz nodded as he chuckled at the night.

* * *

They say rabbits die of loneliness. But it appears that this black rabbit was no longer lonely as before, since she has befriended the tricky re-eyed clown. But somewhere in another field, there was a white rabbit, who kept on glaring that black rabbit for taking what belonged to her.

* * *

_Rose's Notes._

_I was using a thesaurus in the beginning, but gave up using it around the end. _

_Since I just finished writing this, there would be some mistakes. I didn't exactly proofread the story.  
_

_Wow, the person leading you through this Maze is a bit mean. _

_Well, she is helping you along the way, but what to do with that key?..._


End file.
